An Interesting Find: Miku's Story
by Blue Neonlightshow
Summary: A side story of An Interesting Find. Miku has enough to deal with in her life, and now she has to put up with a love sick girl? C'mon! Give her a break! Can Miku put up with the love crazed girl, Luka?


**And here's number 2 of the 4 stories you voted for. ****An Interesting Find; Miku's story****. I plan to make this a very funny story. If I fail to make you laugh... well... I suck at writing then :D**

**REVIEW RESPOSES:**

* * *

**WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS YURI! And pervertedness. And Gakupo. Extremely recommended that you read ****An Interesting Find**** first. And be above 13 years old.**

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOIDS**

* * *

**Miku's POV**

"And because you guys worked hard this year, I decided not to give you guys any summer homework. Although, I do recommend you read up on next year's text books. We'll be doing much harder things next year."

Everyone in the room cheered. Hm. No summer homework. That's a first. Although, I'm sure I'll be getting an assignment from one of the other asshole teachers.

_RIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGG_

"Class dismissed. Have a great summer everyone."

And just like that, all the students left the classroom with smiles on their faces. Including me. I couldn't wait to get this last day of school over with. I mean, who doesn't like summer? Let me correct that. Who actually likes to stay in school in the middle of summer? No one...

Oh, some of you don't know me? Heheh, um... sorry about that. I didn't introduce myself. I'm Miku Hatsune. Your favorite person in the whole world! Maybe not yet, but trust me. Once you get to know me, I'm a pretty cool person to hang around with. Want proof? Well here's some proof for you. I'm friends with the infamous "cold hearted bastard", Len Kagamine. He's... well, the title says it all. I'm technically his only friend. Well, me and another friend we had recently met. Her name is Rin.

It's really funny to see them together. Someone like Len Kagamine being followed around by Rin. It's priceless! No, she's not a stalker. She's actually a very kind and sweet girl. She just follows him around because he apparently saved her life. Or at least that's what Len says. So now Rin wants to help Len in any way possible, which is extremely sweet. Obviously, Len doesn't appreciate it, but I can see, he's starting to warm up to her.

Ah, speak of the devil. "Hey, Len!"

The blonde haired boy turned to see who it was that called his name. "What do you want?" he responded coldly.

"No need to be in a sour mood."

"If I recall from this morning, you were the one who was kicking and screaming at me for leaving you with Luka."

""Well, what's done is done. No need to linger in the past, right?"

Len huffed, turning his head away and mumbled what sounded like "hypocrite."

Who's Luka, you ask? Oh, no one really. Only the most perverted creature I've ever encountered in my entire life!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Lovely Introduction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

As you may have noticed already, I loathe the pink haired pervert that is known as Luka Megurine. Why? She's just the most perverted person I've ever met! Yesterday, she dragged me to an ice cream parlor and "accidentally" spilled some ice cream on my face. And then she LICKED it off! Can you believe it! Then she tried to undress me because she spilled even more ice cream on my clothes! Absolutely unacceptable!

I huffed. I guess this is what they call karma. I teased Len about Rin. Now I'm paying the price.

"Quit frowning, Miku. You look even uglier when you do that."

I glared at the blonde haired SHOTA who made that rude comment. "Shut it, Len."

"My apologies, my queen," he said sarcastically.

"Shota."

"Lesbian."

"I'm not the lesbian here, Luka is! Got it!" I argued back.

"Looks like I hit a nerve."

"I said shut up!" You can see the strong friendship between us.

"Aw, are you talking about me? That is so sweet of you, Miku-chan," A voice said as arms snaked their way around my neck. I jumped out of the grip and glared at the only person brave enough to do that. Luka Megurine.

"What do you want!"

"I simply wanted to see how you are doing. Especially since it is the last day of school."

"I'd be doing much better if you weren't around," I retorted.

"Ah, but the more, the merrier," the pink haired freak said.

I growled. "Just go away."

"Well it looks like you two are getting along just fine," Len commented. "I'll just be on my way. Have a nice conversation you two. No dirty things during school hours." With that, the sadistic shota left the scene as quickly as possible. W-what the-

"LEN! GET BACK HERE!"

"We promise we will not do such an act!" Luka called back, and then muttered, "Not yet."

I shivered. "W-what do you mean 'not yet'?"

"I think you know precisely what I mean, Miku-chan," she whispered before nibbling my earlobe.

I screamed, jumping back and punching her in the stomach, while blushing madly. "YOU PERVERT! PERVERT! STALKER! CREEPY! WEIRD!"

Luka chuckled. "I'm terribly sorry if that embarrassed you."

"YEAH RIGHT!" I yelled. Gah, this is why I hate Luka Megurine! And nothing in the world will ever change that! You hear me! NOTHING!

* * *

**There you go. That's AIF;MS. An Interesting Find; Miku's Story. I know it's short. ****Sorry if it seems rushed. I just had to get this out there. I couldn't stand not updating and keeping you guys waiting. Sigh. 2 down, 2 to go.**

**No, I didn't update the poll. I'll do that when I post the other 2 stories**

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l**

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l**

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l**

**l****'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l **

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l**

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l **

**_._._._._._._._l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l_._._._._._._._**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'/**

**V**


End file.
